weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves on Moving Day / Grounded
Phineas T. Ratchet came back, and his mother Madame Gasket had been waiting for him at the lounge and was delighted to see him. There were boxes everywhere in the lounge. Madame Gasket: Oh hi, Ratchet! How was school? Ratchet: It was great, mom! (looking suspicious) But why there are a lot of boxes here, and where are the furnitures? Madame Gasket: Oh I was going to tell you with this. Ratchet: What is it, mom? Madame Gasket: We are going to move to a new home, another Chop Shop that my amy of Choppers built because we lived in this Chop Shop for a while. (scary Sound FX) Ratchet was horrified, and he started crying. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I will miss my friends including Sandra, Derek, and my best friend Reggie. And our school will be far away where we live in the new Chop Shop. Then Madame Gasket felt sorry for her son. Madame Gasket: Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Then Madame Gasket started reassuring her son. Madame Gasket: But hey! There's the swimming pool on the backyard, that your school will be close to our new Chop Shop. And also, our new Chop Shop will be close to your friend's house. Ratchet: But I don't want to move to our new Chop Shop. Madame Gasket: Why not? Ratchet: I still want to stay in our old house. Madame Gasket: The new Chop Shop has everything that you wanted. We can either go to the new Chop Shop, or we can move to the crappy Chop Shop. Ratchet jumped up on top of two boxes to stand up for his old home, freaking out, much to his mother's surprise. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I want to stay in our old Chop Shop, and that's final! Madame Gasket told her son off. Madame Gasket: Ratchet get down from the box, and don't talk to me like that! Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) How about this, mom!? Let's put all of our stuff so we can stay in this Chop Shop forever! Madame Gasket acted surprised. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) Come on mom! Let's put our staff so we can stay here forever! Madame Gasket: I don't think we can do this, you might break all your stuff and your Chop Shop. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) Okay, fine! If you don't want to, then I will do it myself! Ratchet started to throw a big meltdown, and he jumped from the two boxes, and Madame Gasket was acting surprised. Ratchet threw his computer console and his laptop, and he knocked over the first stack of moving boxes. Ratchet was raving mad, and he threw a pen and paper away. The paper flew, and Ratchet ran towards the other set of boxes on the left, and he kept on having a big meltdown. Madame Gasket ran out of the lounge as fast as he could. Ratchet threw his mom's computer stuff, and he ran around the set of boxes. He knocked the boxes over that respectively said Mum's Stuff, Furniture and Video Game Disc. Aggressively, he knocked away three last moving boxes and a tissue roll. Ratchet kept on having a meltdown, and he threw a couch at the window. CRASH! Went the window. Then Ratchet threw a TV and its counter at the window up to the ceiling, which crashed the ceiling. The fragments of the ceiling fell, and Ratchet was throwing a fit, and then he went out of the Chop Shop. Ratchet was going crazy, and he was raving mad. Ratchet was so aggressive as could ever be, and he raved. Ratchet: ( in Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then Ratchet ran back in the Chop Shop, and in the lounge where Madame Gasket was throwing a fit, causing Ratchet to cry. Madame Gasket: (in Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you throw all our stuff back in the Chop Shop and destroy it! That's it! Let's go to the new Chop Shop now! (normal voice) Let's go into the car to move into our new Chop Shop, but you to need to pack all the stuff inside the box because you threw all of our stuff. After Ratchet packed all the stuff inside the boxes, he got into a car, and Madame Gasket drove her car, following the moving van. Ratchet was crying Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Madame Gasket: Phineas T. Ratchet! Stop crying like a baby! It's all your fault, really your fault! We are moving into the new Chop Shop, whether or not, you like it! Ratchet: But mom, I really want to stay in our old house. Can we turn back? Madame Gasket: No! Ratchet: Why not, mom? Madame Gasket: Because you destroyed the old Chop Shop while you made a big meltdown about it! That's stupid of you! Ratchet: Mom, I'm really sorry about that. Madame Gasket: Your apology isn't good enough. So we're at the new Chop Shop now. Then Ratchet and his mother reached the new Chop Shop. The crying Ratchet went inside the new Chop Shop, followed by his angry mother. In the lounge, Madame Gasket was telling her son off. Madame Gasket: Go to your new room, and you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 542475984327402752080981974810 days! Ratchet went to his new room, crying. Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Ratchet's angry voice Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos